


Untitled Ficlet

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday rimming is a thing right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all are only seeing this because Yanks and Beizy yelled at me until I posted it. Beizy went so far as to edit it so that I would post it. I won’t claim it’s any good, I wrote it in about 15 seconds.

Chris wakes with a start, disoriented by a stunning burst of pleasure and too-bright sunlight. Still mostly asleep, he rolls his pelvis into and against the mouth working—

_Oh, shit._

“What are—” Chris squeaks, batting at Will’s head, which is under the covers.

Will hums against his skin, hands gripping his thighs hard when he tries to squirm away. It’s sweltering under the sheets and comforter; Chris can feel it between his legs and on Will’s face. Everything is dripping and fire hot, including the surge of helpless pleasure when Will’s tongue finds its way inside him and  _fuck_ , how long has Will been going down on him?

“I haven’t showered, oh my god can you just wait?” He tries to move again, kicking the covers off. He comes up on his elbows to find a red-faced, grinning Will.

“Shut up. You taste fucking amazing.” Will’s voice is morning-thick, his lips and chin wet with saliva. He smirks and slowly licks up from Chris’ hole to gently suck one ball and then the other into his mouth. By the time that he’s sucking his way up Chris’ dick, Chris is mindlessly spreading his legs further apart.

“But—I…” He gasps when Will’s mouth pulls off of him and bites the inside of his thigh.

“Birthday rimming,” Will says happily into the crease of his groin, then proceeds to hum the opening bars to the birthday song against Chris’ damp skin.

“What the fuck, William,” Chris groans.

“It’s a thing. It’s totally a thing.” Will’s finger slides up his crack, gathering spit and then sliding inside. Chris whimpers, bites his lip.

“That’s not a thing,” he manages.

“So we’ll make it one,” Will says, bending back to his task. He pulls his finger out and Chris whimpers again, higher and needier. Will replaces it with his mouth, sucking Chris’ hole roughly and then working his tongue back inside.

It’s very, very hard to argue with that logic.

Chris can’t imagine that he smells all that great, and that he doesn’t taste like it’s been a day since he showered, but when Will digs his nails into the flesh of his ass, pricking bright fire through and under his skin, all of that insecurity burns away.

“Fuck,” he moans at the ceiling. He is not a man who does things by halves. If he’s going to do this, he’s damn well going to enjoy the fuck out of it. He slings one leg over Will’s shoulder, spreads the other out as far as he can, fists his hands in Will’s hair and grinds down. Will moans loudly—he works another finger in, licking around it while reaching his other hand up to cup Chris’ balls and cock. He pinches the tip lightly and Chris cries out, slamming his head back into the pillows and arching against him.

“Fuck, fuck! Fu— _god ohmygod—_ ”

Will pinches him harder and when Chris comes, shooting high up and over his own chest and belly, Will holds his cock, squeezing lightly, fingers going still as Chris’ body clenches around them in slowing spasms.

Chris is still feeling the aftershocks when Will sits up abruptly, takes himself in hand and jerks off, quick and dirty, all over Chris’ softening dick and balls with a pained groan that ends in huffed laughter.

“Mm.” Chris stretches out. Sunlight puddles into the room through the windows, making everything bright and gold-toned. He feels like the cat that got the cream, post-orgasm perfect and loose and sings, “happy birthday to me.”

“You dork,” Will says. He kisses Chris’ sternum before leaning up to kiss his lips; a kiss that would be a prelude at any other time. “Happy birthday, baby.”

 


End file.
